Bless The Broken Road
by NellyLove
Summary: *For StraightEdgeQueenOfExtremePunk* Song by Rascal Flatts. Bianca has been through a lot. But there's one person who's been waiting all these years for her, who she never noticed. Now he needs to tell her how he feels. Christian/OC


**I absolutely love this song!!! So i was glad i got to use it!!!! Hope y'all love it!!!! Please READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!!!!!**

**StraightEdgeQueenOfExtremePunk- I hope you like it!!! And thanks for telling me to do a Christian one!!!!!! I love writing with him!!!!!! **

**-Angel  
**

* * *

_**Bless The Broken Road**_

_**by Rascal Flatts**_

* * *

_**For StraightEdgeQueenOfExtremePunk**_

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_but I got lost a time or two_

_wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

All those years ago Bianca had fallen in love. So, it wasn't the right person. Everyone makes mistakes, right? Yes, they do. She always wanted to find true love but made a few mistakes. But she never gave up. But she always looked past the one person who had always truly loved her. She ignored him and his feelings without even realizing it.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_

_pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_this much I know is true_

_that God blessed the broken road_

_that led me straight to you_

Every girl dreams of their perfect love. The one where the guy is a complete gentleman and he buys her flowers and chocolates. Bianca thought she had found him in Jeff. But then she found out he cheated on her and she couldn't take it. She left the WWE and didn't come back for nine years.

But she came back finally. And Jay knew he had to tell her before someone else scooped her up and broke her heart again. The truth was, Jay had loved her since she dated Jeff. She had been his on-screen girlfriend and he had secretly wished she would be his girlfriend off-screen too. But that never happened.

And now, she stood before him. He had to tell her. It was his chance. Jay smiled and began to speak. Bianca stared at him in astonishment. "Bianca, I love you. I've loved you since, it's been a long time. You are the woman of my dreams and the only one I want. I've waited forever to tell you this, but you've always been with someone else, or you were just gone. And now, I have to tell you before you leave again or find someone else," he told her, holding her eyes with his.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jay had just said he loved her. He took a step towards her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. She didn't pull away but instead leaned into him. Jay kissed the top of her head. "I'll never hurt you like Jeff did." he whispered and she just nodded.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_but you just smile and take my hand_

_you've been there you understand_

_it's all part of grander plan that is coming true_

The laid in bed together quietly. Bianca had her head resting on Jay's chest, listening to his hear beating steadily. He was stroking her hair absently. "I feel just a little bad," she said softly. "Why?" Jay asked in disbelief. "You spent all of those years loving me and I never even spoke to you. We lost all that time. We could've been together that whole time. I wish I could give it back to you. Jay smiled and took her hand in his, rubbing circles into the back of her hand.

She sighed happily as he whispered to him. "We still have years and years of being together. We have all the time in the world to be together, so we missed nine years. I have you now and that's all that matters." he explained, kissing my hand. "You always understand me," I whispered to him, kissing his chest.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_

_pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_this much I know is true_

_that God blessed the broken road _

_that led me straight to you_

_Now i'm just rolling home_

_into my lover's arms_

_this much I know is true_

_that God blessed the broken road_

_that led me straight to you_

We talked quietly for hours. It felt great for Bianca to just be with him. "I've always dreamed of this kind of love," she said softly. "I'm actually glad Jeff broke my heart," I told Jay. "Why?" he asked curiously. "If he hadn't then I would never have left, come back, and found you," I explained. He smiled and chuckled. "And now i'm in your loving arms," I whispered.

_God bless the broken road that led me straight to Jay, _Bianca thought to herself.

_That God blessed the broken road_

_that led me straight to you_

* * *

_**P.S. Vote on de poll!!!!!!!! Pleeeezzzzzz! LOL!!!!! **_


End file.
